Capítulo 4: El Secreto de Byakuya y La Promesa de Rukia
by Ivanichigo Hermaciaki
Summary: Después de vencer a los Hollows que vigilaban la entrada a la Funeraria Kuchiki, Rukia malherida decide entrar a rescatar a su hermano Byakuya, sin embargo la confusión y la tristeza se apoderán de ella al enterarse de la verdad que se escondía en su familia, Ichigo decide entrar a la batalla, mientras el Hollow detrás de todo toma la confusión de la chica para destruir al Cuervo!


El Cuervo Y La Mariposa

Por: Miguel Iván Hernández Macías

"Ivanichigo Hermaciaki"

Capítulo 4: El Secreto de Byakuya y La Promesa de Rukia, Muerte En La Familia Kuchiki

¿Cómo explicarte cada momento que el silencio hablo por mí?,

Olvidar por un instante la tristeza de mi corazón,

A través de tus ojos repletos de amor,

Y Protegerte con algo más que mis labios llenos de oración,

Sé que fue egoísta pensar que solo a mí me pertenecía todo este dolor…

La oscuridad se apoderaba cada vez más de las calles rusticas de Deathville, cubriendo la destrucción y la sangre derramada de la batalla que había terminado hace unos momentos, Rukia apenas podía ponerse de pie pero sentía un fuerte impulso que le permitió avanzar paso a paso hacía la Funeraria Kuchiki.

— ¡Byakuya hermano, ya estoy en casa, resiste pronto estaré contigo! — musitaba con gestos de dolor la chica mientras cubría su brazo herido, dejando rastros de sangre a su paso.

El Cuervo sabía que detrás de aquella puerta se encontraba un enemigo bastante poderoso, que parecía esperar pacientemente que su víctima se encuentre cerca para atacar, como una araña que despliega su trampa de seda a la luz de la Luna, y se esconde entre las sombras para devorar la mariposa que cae envuelta en la tela.

— Rukia dime, ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para salvar a tu hermano? — pregunto Ichigo, mientras tomaba entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la pequeña Segadora que presentaba las mismas heridas profusas que había recibido su espíritu. — Como puedes ver las heridas que sufres como shinigami también aparecen en tu cuerpo físico — continúo explicando con seriedad el muchacho de cabello naranja.

— ¡Daría mi vida por mi Hermano mayor sin dudarlo! — Contestó Rukia sonriendo.

— ¡Niña tonta, mira tus heridas, ¿realmente deseas morir esta noche?! — dijo el Cuervo ocultando su preocupación en una fría seriedad.

— "¡La vida, es lo más valioso que debe proteger un Segador de Almas!", fueron las palabras que usaste la noche pasada cuando me salvaste, o ¿me equivoco Ichigo?... — contesto Rukia apoyándose de la Zanpakutō para no caer en la calle empedrada.

— Tú no eres una Segadora de almas, eres una pequeña niña tonta con mucha valentía, adelante solo te daré una advertencia. — Expresó el muchacho mirando a los ojos claros de la maltrecha chica…— El enemigo conoce muy bien tu pasado, debes mantener la calma y estar lista para enfrentar cualquier cosa, incluso fantasmas — Continuó su consejo el Cuervo.

— ¿Fantasmas? — preguntó la muchacha con preocupación.

— ¡Si fantasmas del pasado!, que debes cortar con tu espada sin dudas en tu corazón, cualquier titubeo y el enemigo no tendrá piedad contigo — Terminó la advertencia Ichigo ante una Rukia sorprendida por escuchar semejantes palabras de su extraño aliado.

— ¡Así será, haré todo lo posible y lo imposible para salvar a mi hermano! — Manifestó la pequeña hermana Kuchiki sin esperar que pronto enfrentaría a Hisana, su hermana mayor.

— ¡Prométeme que vivirás al amanecer, Rukia Kuchiki!... — Dijo Ichigo extendiendo su mano hacia la chica quien apenas podía asimilar la promesa que el Cuervo le acababa de proponer.

— ¡Si lo hago, ¿me dejarías ayudarte con este trabajo tuyo un poco más?, por favor! —cerró la promesa Rukia estrechando la mano del joven, quien asintió con la cabeza el pacto que acaban de forjar en la oscuridad. El Cuervo sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida a la chica, y ella quería pasarlo salvando a su familia y amigos, para evitar pensar que nadie en el mundo podía salvarla de su trágico destino.

Rukia tomo la espada con sus manos, y entró con toda la rapidez que le permitían sus heridas a la funeraria Kuchiki, mientras Ichigo dejaba el cuerpo de la chica junto al de Renji, mientras una serie de recuerdos emanó de la mente del Cuervo, el Lugar no le parecía ser desconocido, mientras el rostro de Rukia le recordaba a una persona que no había podido olvidar.

La pequeña Segadora llegó a la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de girar la perilla para entrar sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho, ¿Sería acaso una señal de que no debía abrir esa puerta?, un extraño sentimiento se apoderaba de su mente, escuchaba una voz que le decía que todavía tenía tiempo de dar media vuelta y regresar, pero decidió no oír más y abrió la puerta.

— ¡Rukia hermana, al fin estás en casa! — Se escuchó una voz al interior de la residencia, — ¿A caso ya no recuerdas la voz de tu hermana?, es cierto solo eras una pequeña niña cuando deje este mundo…— Prosiguió la extraña voz que lleno de escalofríos el cuerpo lastimado de la muchacha.

— ¿Quién eres?, ¡si lastimaste a mi hermano mayor, te juró que te arrepentirás! — amenazó la Shinigami a quién estuviera detrás de esa voz desconocida.

— ¡Rukia huye de aquí rápido! — Gritó Byakuya entre las sombras y no terminaba de hacerlo cuando la espada de su familia atravesó una de sus heridas, ya perforada por la reliquia de la familia Kuchiki.

— ¡Sembozakura! la espada de la familia, ¿Quién eres, como te atreves a lastimar a mi hermano con ella? — Preguntó furiosa Rukia, cuando entre la penumbra surgió un rostro familiar. — ¿Hisana, eres tu hermana?, no puedo creerlo, ¿Estás viva?..mi hermano me dijo…— habló sorprendida y trastornada la pequeña Segadora.

— ¡Rukia me duele mucho saber que te has olvidado de mí! — Expresó Hisana mientras enterraba más profundo a Sembozakura sobre un agonizante Byakuya, que solo podía gritar cada vez más fuerte del dolor.

— ¡Mientes, tú no puedes ser Hisana, ella amaba mucho a mi hermano mayor, sería incapaz de hacerle daño alguno! — Dijo Rukia furiosa al ver como Byakuya era continuamente torturado sin misericordia alguna. — ¡Detente quien quiera que seas, deja de atormentar a mi hermano! — Exclamó la Segadora mientras se lanzaba a atacar a Hisana, quien se protegió con Sembozakura.

— ¡Tu Hermano mayor!, has vivido muchos años engañada hermana, Byakuya Kuchiki no es tu hermano en realidad, tú no eres parte de la familia más prominente de Deathville — expuso sin compasión Hisana tratando herir con las palabras y acabar con el ímpetu de la chica.

— ¡Qué has dicho no te creó, eres mi enemigo y tratas de engañarme! — dijo Rukia con un nudo en la garganta, cada vez más confundida con las palabras que Hisana vociferaba.

— No soy tu enemiga Rukia, soy tu hermana mayor, éramos tan solo unas huérfanas, cuando conocí a Byakuya Kuchiki y me casé con él. — y así Hisana confesó el secreto que Byakuya había guardado celosamente en la familia. — El heredero de una de las familias más importantes de Deathville se enamoró de mí, y así fue como ambas tuvimos un techo donde dormir , no me extraña que no lo recuerdes, eras tan solo una bebe cuando nuestros padres murieron y yo tuve que cuidarte entre mis brazos — continuó relatando la verdad que había estado guardada para Rukia, entre las paredes de la residencia, los retratos de la familia y la boca de su única adoración, su falso hermano Byakuya.

— ¡Hisana, ¿Por qué haces esto?, no lo entiendo, tu amabas a Rukia tanto que en tu lecho de muerte me hiciste jurar que la adoptara como mi hermana y cuidaría de ella, que nunca debía saber esta dolorosa verdad! — Murmuro Byakuya aún consciente. — ¡Si quieres vengarte de alguien, ese debo ser yo, deja ir a Rukia, por favor! —insistió Byakuya que apenas y podía respirar ante la abundante sangre que continuaba brotando de su despedazado cuerpo.

— Byakuya querido, no puedo olvidarme de esa promesa así como las personas que más ame en vida me olvidaron en la oscuridad de sus corazones. — Contestó frenética Hisana quién forzó a retroceder a Rukia para lacerarle el brazo derecho con Sembozakura, lastimando así la única parte del cuerpo de su hermana que se encontraba sana, lamió la sangre del metal del sable, para después dirigirse a Byakuya para levantarlo con su mano izquierda y preparar el ataque final con la derecha. — ¡No puedo perdonarlos, mi amado esposo que cambio todo el amor que sentía por mí, por un absurdo proteccionismo a mi hermana! — Al acabar su enfermizo discurso dirigió el filo de la espada hacia el corazón de su amado esposo, mientras lo besaba — ¡Adiós para siempre mi amado Byakuya, tal vez el infierno tenga el placer de juntarnos! — agrego Hisana quien comenzó a reír de manera bastante extraña, como si disfrutara la humillación y el dolor que causaba a su familia.

— ¡Perdóname Rukia, por no haberte dicho la verdad, disculpa mi egoísmo, por creer que el dolor solo debía ser mío, para mí siempre serás Rukia Kuchiki, mi hermana menor! — se despidió Byakuya con lágrimas en los ojos.

La pequeña Shinigami a quien en el fiero ataque de Hisana la había hecho perder no solo la Zanpakutō sino la voluntad de luchar, solo podía ser testigo como Byakuya sucumbía ante el instinto asesino de su hermana. — ¡No lo hagas Hermana, por favor detente no acabes con nuestra familia! — Gritó con desesperación Rukia pero todo era en vano, Hisana solo reía con gestos siniestros sin escuchar palabra alguna.

— ¡Getsuga Tensho! — Una voz retumbó fuerte entre las penumbras, un resplandor negro y rojo se dirigió hacía el brazo izquierdo de Hisana que sostenía a Byakuya y cortó la mano dejando libre al maltrecho líder de la familia Kuchiki. — ¡Mierda, aún no he recuperado mis poderes, solo puede cortar tu mano, tienes suerte de no haber perdido todo el brazo! — agregó aquella voz entre la oscuridad.

— ¿Quién demonios se atreve a interferir en mi venganza? — dijo amenazante Hisana.

— No puedes ocultar ese olor a putrefacción, por más que este lugar apeste a muerte y que hayas usurpado el cuerpo de un cadáver— Contestó la extraña voz, mientras la silueta de su dueño comenzaba a ser visible entre el caos.

— ¿Ichigo, eres tú? — reconoció pronto Rukia la voz del Cuervo.

— ¡No quería entrometerme en tu pequeña reunión familiar Rukia, pero me estaba aburriendo allá afuera, de cuidar tu cuerpo y el de tu novio de pelo raro! — Continuó hablando con rudeza el joven.

— ¡ Ichigo eres un idiota, Renji no es mi novio, y por si alguna vez te has visto en un espejo, tu cabello naranja es aún más extraño! — Reaccionó molesta Rukia mientras golpeaba la cabeza del muchacho repetidamente, recuperando por un breve instante la movilidad de sus brazos y su ímpetu perdido.

— ¡ Idiota yo!, mírate y dime ¿quién es la idiota que está herida y dando lástima? — Respondió el Cuervo mientras se recuperaba de la paliza recibida a manos de la Shinigami.

— ¡Es imposible, no puede ser, tú eres el Segador que tomo mi alma a la hora de mi muerte! — Exclamó Hisana con asombro, para después de unos breves momentos de incertidumbre, comenzar a reír a carcajadas.

— ¡Sin duda alguna eres un Hollow que no solo ha usurpado el cuerpo de Hisana, sino también te has apoderado de sus recuerdos! — Habló el joven con un gesto desencajado de su rostro.

— Ichigo, ¿ella está mintiendo verdad?, todo esto es una pesadilla, dices que mi hermana está siendo poseída por un demonio, trata de confundirnos cierto, dime por favor, ¡Que no te llevaste el alma de mi hermana Hisana! — Emitió con lágrimas en los ojos la chica Segadora.

— Tú lo has dicho Rukia, un Hueco se ha apoderado del cuerpo de tu hermana Hisana, sin embargo todo lo que ha dicho es verdad. — Agregó el Cuervo. — ¡Yo fui el Shinigami que tomo el alma de la Señorita Hisana! — Concluyó con seriedad el muchacho.

— ¡Ichigo, no puedo creerlo, tú te llevaste el alma de mi hermana Hisana! — Recriminó en llanto Rukia al joven. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste Ichigo Kurosaki?, ¿A casó ese es el trabajo de un Segador de almas, separar a los humanos de sus seres queridos? — Continuó el reclamó de la chica hacia el muchacho.

— ¡Ichigo Kurosaki, ese es el nombre del bastardo que se llevó a mi Hisana, juró que me vengare algún día! — pensó Byakuya mientras perdía la conciencia poco a poco producto de la fuerte hemorragia de las heridas que tenía en todo el cuerpo.

— Rukia ¿acaso ya olvidaste la conversación que tuvimos cuando nos conocimos?, te explique que la tarea más importante de un Shinigami, es guiar el camino de las almas al lugar a donde pertenecen. — Aclaró el Cuervo a la muchacha que al escuchar esto dejo de llorar y escucho con atención las palabras de Ichigo, y nuevamente sintió ese extraño sentimiento de confianza, que había sentido cuando conoció al impertinente joven. — ¡Además de proteger lo más valioso "la vida", esa es la misión de un Segador de almas, Rukia nunca lo olvides! — Ichigo finalizo su discurso heroico. — El nombre clave de ese Hueco es "El Profanador De Tumbas" utiliza los cadáveres de los muertos para confundir a sus víctimas y devorar sus almas, aunque disfruta mucho torturarlas, absorbe todo los recuerdos, formas de actuar y conocimientos del difunto para ganar la confianza de sus presas. — Confirmando el Cuervo las sospechas que tenía sobre Hisana.

— Me conoces muy bien Segador de almas, Kurosaki Ichigo, pero no crees que me estas subestimando — El Hollow interrumpió el dialogo entre los jóvenes, quien cubrió el interior de la funeraria con un espesa neblina. — ¡No solo puedo robar la identidad de los muertos, ni utilizar sus memorias para devorar sus almas, también puedo manipular la mente de mis presas!...

— ¡Que dices maldita basura!, ¿no has tenido suficiente con jugar con los sentimientos de Rukia? — Habló con cierta irritación usual en el problemático chico.

La funeraria se cubrió totalmente de aquella extraña y espesa neblina, la voz de Hisana retumbó por todo el lugar, sorprendido a Rukia e Ichigo.

— ¡Rukia hermana, puedo leer la oscuridad de tu corazón, conozco tus deseos de conocer la verdad, quieres saber quién eres en realidad, conocer tu pasado, toma mi mano para que pueda alimentarme de tus miedos! — Invitó el Hollow a la chica.

— ¡No lo escuches Rukia, ella no es la señorita Hisana es "El Profanador de Tumbas", ese maldito Hueco trata de jugar con tu mente y apoderarse de tu alma! — Advirtió el Cuervo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la pequeña Segadora había sucumbido a la manipulación del Hollow.

— Hisana hermana, espera por favor no me abandones, llévame contigo — susurro la chica en estado de trance mientras "El Profanador" tomó el alma de la inconsciente Shinigami y entre las penumbra logro fusionarse con los recuerdos (el cuerpo de Hisana) y los sentimientos (el alma de Rukia) de ambas hermanas, para desconcierto de Ichigo que no podía evitar que su amiga cayera en las manos del enemigo más peligroso que enfrentaba sin sus poderes.

Entre la niebla surgió la figura de Rukia, sus ojos parecían haber cambiado de su color claro a un violeta oscuro y penetrante, mientras su shihakusho se había rasgado por completo, mostrando la silueta desnuda de la chica, mientras las partes que todavía la cubrían, se volvieron de color rojo como la sangre derramada por el demonio, entre sus manos la reliquia de la familia Kuchiki, la espada Sembozakura también había cambiado, llenando el mango de espinas que atravesaban las manos de Rukia, mientras la hoja parecía ser más grande.

— ¡Kurosaki Ichigo pagarás con tu vida haberme separado de mi hermana! — Gritó con furia la muchacha quién no solo era controlada por "El Profanador" sino también por sus sentimientos y confusión, se abalanzó contra el Cuervo, quién utilizo su Zanpakutō para protegerse del ataque de su rival.

— ¡Mierda, maldito "Profanador", hijo de perra como te atreves a usar el cuerpo de Rukia para destruirme! — Maldijo rabioso Ichigo quién era incapaz de lastimar a su pequeña amiga.

— ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para salvar a esta Niña? — El Hollow utilizó la misma frase que el muchacho le dijo a la chica antes de dirigirse a salvar a su hermano. — ¿Dejarías que acabe contigo para evitar que consuma su alma, o acabaras conmigo aunque en la batalla Rukia deje de existir?, la decisión es tuya Segador — Tan pronto termino de hablar, las risas del hueco se reflejaban en el rostro de Rukia.

— ¡Niña tonta caíste en los engaños, como la mariposa sucumbe en la trampa de la araña, pero te juré que nunca te dejaría sola y que te protegería a costa de mi vida, esa noche en que tomaste mis poderes — Trató inútilmente Ichigo de hacerle recordar a la muchacha su presente. — También te dije que el camino de un Segador está lleno de sangre y dolor, pero ¡hoy te demostrará que vale la pena derramarla y sufrir por salvar a las personas que amas! — Continuó su intento de hacer regresar la conciencia de Rukia quién continuaba atacando al Cuervo.

Continuara…


End file.
